No more Mr Nice Guy Trash
by Dantees
Summary: Trash chapters that were discarded from orignal story of No More Mr Nice Guy


**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god! That was awesome, Ino!"

"Yeah, you go girl!"

"Girl powerr!"

The girls kept complimenting Ino, one after another, after her overwhelming victory against Naruto.

Ino scratched her cheek, as she let out an awkward smile.

 _'Well she's a girl too...you know'_

Ino looked in the direction of her former opponent.

Naruto was awake and was limping her way to her original desolated area where she usually sat.

Ino frowned looking at the blood spilling from Naruto's nose and onto the ground through her mask.

She went up to Iruka-sensei, who was already in front of them taking down notes of their fight.

"Sensei, I think Naruto's hurt...shouldn't we take her to the infirmary-"

"She's fine Ino, you don't have to worry about her"

Iruka grimaced as he locked his gaze on the child.

"Besides, you should be happy, you set a personal record with your time"

Iruka changed his studious look into a comforting smile, as he patted the child's head.

"...Thanks, sensei"

Ino nodded her head and walked back to the group of children that awaited her.

However, she couldn't help but glance at Naruto's direction as she walked.

And, as soon as she did - she was met with a piercing glare that came from the bleeding blonde.

She was angry. _Really_ Angry.

Ino sighed as she ignored Naruto's glare and went back to her herd of fangirls.

"Okay everyone! I've evaluated all of your fights, next we'll have shuriken practice"

...

* * *

Shurkien practice began and everyone did so-so except for a couple of students.

Sasuke was remarkable as usual, gaining many outbursts of praise from Iruka-sensei and his fan-girl herd, as he overwhelmed the majority of his class with his perfect score.

Ino placed the highest in the shuriken test out of the girls in the class - hitting eight out of ten of her targets, as she, too, heard many praises coming from her herd of fan-girls and a few kind remarks from Iruka-sensei.

Then there was Naruto.

Naruto was on the polar opposite end of the spectrum - as she only managed to get two out of ten of her targets and each hit was barely passable as they were on the very edges of the target circles.

She was the worst of the girls, however in terms of the class - there was someone else that did worse than her.

It was Kiba.

As if it were a miracle, none of his shurikens hit his target - giving him a score of zero out of ten.

"SCREW THIS CRAP! Real ninjas fight with their hands anyway!", Kiba yelled.

Many of the boys laughed and poked fun at the boy.

"Would you give it a rest already Kiba? This always happens on your tests"

Kiba's eyes twitched slightly as he grinded his teeth irritatingly in the direction of the insult.

"What was that!?"

He glared at the pink haired girl that was slightly smirking as she locked eyes with the boy.

It was Sakura.

"You heard me, a real ninja must know all the arts including Bukijutsu - the art of weapons which..."

Sakura continued to explain the fundamentals of ninja knowledge as she smiled, pointing her finger snottily at the sky as she did so.

 _'Ugh here we go again... fucking nerd'_

Kiba bit his lips as he ignored the explanation of the pink haired girl and went back to his friends.

Sakura continued explaining the art of bukijutsu even as Kiba strutted away, as she took great pride in showing off her intellect to others.

Especially since _Sasuke-kun_ was nearby, as her main reason for blabbering was primarily to impress the dark haired brunet that was being surrounded by a herd of girls.

Sakura gazed at the direction of the girls as she smirked to herself.

 _'Idiots, Sasuke-kun hates fan girls - he only goes after the ones that are good and smart in ninjutsu - like me!'_

Sakura shifted her gaze towards Sasuke who was in the center of the herd, as a slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

 _'Ohhh Sasuke-kunnnn!.'_

"Alright everyone, that should be enough - let's head back inside"

Iruka clapped and diverted everyone's attention to himself as he directed the students to walk back inside.

The students all began walking in the direction of the back entrance of the school as Iruka joined all of them, except for _one._

Naruto limped slowly as she purposely took behind the teacher and flock of students in front of her.

She limped slower the closer she got to them.

However, once all the students and teacher had entered the building, she stopped and rotated her head around as she gazed at the cloudless blue sky behind her.

There were no birds.

...

* * *

"Okay class, just a reminder that tomorrow we're going to have your placement tests - there'll be a written portion which will cover ninjutsu fundamentals and the practical test which is a basic jutsu of my choice that is mandatory to pass - study and train hard!"

Iruka smiled at the class as he observed the many tense faces of the students looking his way.

 _'Only nine of you will pass...Good luck'_

Iruka grimaced slightly but then smiled brightly as he waved his hand around in the air.

"Okay, class dismissed!"

Everyone began leaving the school.

...

* * *

Sasuke walked to the training field at the back of their school.

He wanted to tire himself out a little more before he went home - it was hard for him to fall asleep at night.

 _'I'll start with shurikens'_

His right foot stepped on a darker shade of green as he entered the grassy training vicinity, however-

 _Thud. ._

He quickly halted his steps.

It was the sound of kunai being thrown.

 _'There's someone else?'_

Sasuke followed the sounds of the kunai as curiosity got the better of him.

 _Thud. Thud. THUD._

The sounds got louder the closer he got, until.

 _THUDDD_.

Sasuke reflexively hid behind a tree and peeked at the one making all the noise.

It was _her._

Sasuke stared at the heavy breathing masked blonde that was sweating profusely from her forehead.

It was Naruto.

Naruto turned her body a full one eighty and threw a kunai at a tree mark, however it missed.

She then did another one eighty and threw another kunai at the tree behind her, however - it _missed._

 _'What the hell is she doing...'_

Sasuke scratched his neck as he looked at the stupid training the blonde was going through, as he continued to stay hidden.

Naruto kept turning her body whenever she threw kunai, sometimes she would start running and throwing the kunai, sometimes jumping and throwing, sometimes crouching and throwing, and sometimes she even rolled over while throwing but hardly any of them hit their actual targets.

Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bride of his nose.

 _'This is pointless'_

Just as Naruto was about to throw another kunai after doing an one eighty, she suddenly saw a figure of a person emerging from one of the trees.

It was the same tree that her kunai was aiming for.

The same tree where she had missed all her shots for.

The same tree where she instinctively threw her kunai without thinking.

The same tree where she noticed her kunai was heading for as it was no longer in her hand.

Naruto's pupils shrunk in horror as she gazed at the kunai speeding straight towards the head of the figure that wasn't supposed to be there.

Naruto opened her mouth to yell-

However.

It was instantly caught. By a hand.

Naruto stared awestruck at the boy holding the kunai from the handle as the sharp end was millimeters away from his face.

The boy dropped his elbow and flicked his hand outwards so very delicately in her direction.

 _Swish. Thud._

The next thing Naruto noticed was something that went right by her face as it stumped onto the tree behind her.

Naruto reflexively looked behind her and looked at the object stuck on the tree.

It was her kunai.

"W-wha!?"

"Can't even aim a kunai at your age - pathetic"

Naruto clenched her fists and mashed her teeth.

"What'd you say!?"

Naruto grabbed the kunai that was on the tree and threw it directly at the tree beside Sasuke, however it missed and went off somewhere in the bushes.

 _'Fuck!'_

Sasuke eyed the bushes the kunai disappeared into and glanced back at the blonde.

"Hmph, useless"

Naruto clenched her teeth and glared at the brunet.

"What was that!?"

"I said you're useless, even a six year old can aim better than that - you have no skills"

"Y-you...shut the fuck up!, I'm training s-so I'll get better-"

"Hooh? You mean that dumb training you were doing a while ago?"

 _'Dumb!?...this bastard...'_

"You should give up"

Sasuke took out three kunai's from his holster and threw them all at once towards the blonde.

 _'Oh Shi-'_

"Being a ninja isn't just about working hard-"

The blonde flinched and took a step back, preparing to dodge, however - all the kunai's struck at one point right before hitting the blonde and rebounded off each other going three separate ways.

"It's about conviction-"

 _'Shut up'_

All the kunai's landed on the tree targets perfectly.

"Not everyone is cut out for it"

 _'Shut up..'_

"Especially someone _weak,_ like you"

 _'Shut up...'_

"You should quit-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"..."

Naruto's bangs lowered covering her eyes.

"...what the hell do you know.."

Sasuke barely heard her whisper as he continued staring at her.

"What?"

Sasuke inched forward.

However, just as he did.

Naruto immediately ran to a tree behind her, grabbed a kunai and did an one eighty-

"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW!?"

-throwing the kunai in full force directly at him.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and spasmed as he saw the kunai coming straight for his face.

SLISHH

However, he just barely managed to dodge it in the nick of time.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and mashed his teeth.

"ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT!?"

There was a cut on his cheek from the kunai as blood trickled down profusely from his skin.

"ahahaha...ahahahahaHAHA...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke inched a step back as he saw the blonde laughing hysterically.

 _'Is this moron...crazy!?'_

Naruto faltered her laugh into a conniving grin and directed it at Sasuke.

However, her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Sorry - guess my aim was off"

Naruto smirked.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

 _'Childish'_

"if you're done training then get out, I have training to do"

"I was here first, you should get lost"

"It's because you were here first, that it's my turn now - now get out"

Naruto clicked her tonger, however, all of a sudden - a devilish idea came to her mind.

"Say...Isn't there a training compound in the Uchiha house?"

"...And?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Naruto's face

"Hmmm, why not train there then?"

"..."

 _'Hah, all that big talk but cat got your tongue?'_

"What's wrong, why aren't you answering?"

"Don't make me repeat myself"

Naruto smirked ever so slightly as a tingling feeling emerged in her stomach.

"Oh yeahhh, that's right - didn't something happen to the Uchiha's...hmmm, what was it again?"

"...You"

Naruto comically clapped her hands together as she stared enthusiastically at the brunet.

"Oh, that's right! They all died, right!? In fact they were murdered, right? Scaryyy"

Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as hard as he could.

"Oops, sorry for bringing that up, well, I'll leave you to your training then"

Naruto started walking in the opposite direction of the brunet.

Sasuke stayed silent, as his bangs covered his eyes and as his fists were beginning to loosen from their hard clench.

However, just as he was about to relax.

Naruto stopped momentarily on her trail and looked back.

"Guess you were too _weak_ to save them, huh?"

 _'THAT'S IT!'_

Sasuke immediately looked up as boiling rage seeped into his head.

He clenched his fists until they felt like solid iron rocks and kicked off the ground with lightning speed, leaving a solid imprint on the earth.

"Huh-OoOff!"

Naruto didn't have time to react as Sasuke's fist connected clean on her cheek, shattering most of the cartilage on her nose, as she was sent flying to a tree.

"ARHHGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her back hit the tree so hard, that she felt her spinal cord shattering ever so slightly, making her come to a painful halt at the tree.

However, she didn't have time to rest as - as soon as she flicked her eyes open - the first thing she saw was a kick coming straight for her face.

 _'FUCK!'_

"ARHHHHHHHHH!"

 _THRASSHH_

Naruto yelled as she barley and painstakingly got out of the way, however her whole body convulsed from the pain of moving and holding her face at the same time.

She didn't even have time to notice that half of the tree trunk she escaped from, was totally destroyed by Sasuke's kick.

Until she saw the shards of wood falling on top of her.

Naruto's eyes convulsed rapidly as she tried to get up but as soon as she did-

"AHHHGH!"

Sasuke punched her solar plexus as hard as he ever could.

Naruto immediately flew away many meters off the ground and grinded into the dirt floor with her body as she hit the earth.

"UNNNHHGGHH!?"

There was a terrible sensation in her stomach, as if someone was wringing and sewing all her intestines together, while stabbing them at the same time.

It was a pain she hadn't ever experienced before, much less one she could handle.

Naruto immediately grasped her stomach in a fetal position to try to ease her suffering but it was no use.

The misery wouldn't stop and all she could do was stay on the ground hugging her stomach as tight as she could, as incoherent yells escaped from her mouth.

Sasuke slowly walked forward.

Naruto was too preoccupied with her moaning that she didn't hear the footsteps of the man getting closer and closer.

The footsteps of the death god inching nearer and nearer.

Until, finally, Sasuke stood in front of the crawling girl, like a harbinger of death, eyeing her with pure unadulterated hatred.

He reached his hand towards the cowering blonde and gripped the collar of her shirt, pulling her bloody face closer to his own.

Naruto's face was an abomination to look at as there was blood trickling everywhere from her nose, sloshing around her mask, and getting into her eyes.

Sasuke took his other hand and forcefully ripped apart Naruto's mask, exposing her entire face for the first time.

However, he didn't care.

His _red_ eyes were glued to the trembling blue eyes in front of him.

He mashed his teeth and gripped her collar even harder as he bore into her soul.

Naruto's eyes convulsed rapidly as she felt fear and regret crawl into the pit of her aching stomach, as tears mixed with blood poured ever so slightly out of her eyes.

Death.

She was staring at death head on, a _spiral_ of black mixed with an endless bloody red, with no ending in sight - just pure agony and pain.

Sasuke clenched his other hand into a fist, aiming straight for the girl's face, however just before he could.

Whissssssss

He heard something.

It sounded like _water._ Falling water. And it smelled too.

Sasuke followed the sound and arrived at the blonde girl's pants, and noticed a dark imprint getting bigger and bigger, from her privates all the way down to her legs.

It occurred to him.

It was pee.

The girl in front of him was pissing herself.

The girl who was in the same school as him, in the same class as him, and the same age as him, was pissing herself.

Sasuke mashed his teeth as he had a look of disgust and threw the girl away, and tossed her onto the ground.

"You're...pathetic, don't get in my way again - trash"

Sasuke began walking away, leaving the unmoving blonde faced down on the ground with nothing but the smell and scent of her own urine mixing in the air.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Trash Talker**


End file.
